Love Is Blind
by qwert
Summary: Hermione won't admit her feelings toward a certain raven haired boy. Songfic to two songs because I just added a new chapter! yay! please read and review! please?! :)
1. Girls' Dorm

AN: I don't own anything... J. K. Rowling does... please don't sue. :)  
  
"Come on Hermione! You know it's true! Stop denying it!" Lavender said to her roommate as she brushed her hair.  
  
"There's nothing to deny because it's not true!" Hermione huffed while she dried her hair with a towel.  
  
They had just come back to their dorm room after "swimming" in the lake. Actually, Ron and Harry had pushed them in it when they weren't looking.  
  
~*~If there's a prize for rotten judgment  
  
I guess I've already won that  
  
No man is worth the aggravation  
  
That's ancient history--  
  
Been there, done that!  
  
Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
  
Try to keep it hidden  
  
Honey, we can see right through you  
  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
  
We know how ya feel and  
  
Who're you're thinking of~*~  
  
"Hermione, we know you like him! Why don't you just admit it? If you do, I won't tell him you are DESPERETLY in love with him!" Parvati said with a giggle as she sat on her bed putting gel in her hair.  
  
Hermione's eyes flashed as she whipped her head around to face Parvati, her wet hair spraying an amused until then Ginny.  
  
"Don't you DARE!" Hermione shrieked in response.  
  
"Hey! Watch it!" Ginny said at the same time, wiping her now soaked face.  
  
"Sorry, Ginny," Hermione said as she wrapped her towel around her hair.  
  
"We saw how you were looking at him. Hermione Potter... hmm... has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" said Lavender as she put her hair in a twist.  
  
"I totally agree," Ginny said, while ducking when Hermione threw a pillow in their direction.  
  
"I do NOT like him!" Hermione said, scolding her friends as she so often did.  
  
~*~No chance, no way  
  
I won't say it, no, no  
  
You swoon, you sigh  
  
Why deny it, uh-oh!  
  
It's too cliché  
  
I won't say I'm in love  
  
I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
  
It feels so good when you start out  
  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out, oh~*~  
  
"Why would I like him? I haven't liked anybody... not since Viktor," Hermione said, sadly remembering what had broken them up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was the end of the fifth year, just one week before classes ended and Hermione received a letter from Viktor Krum.  
  
Hermione,  
  
I've found someone else, she's older,  
  
more mature. We have more in common.  
  
I... I'm sorry, but we're through.  
  
She found out who the "someone else" was that summer. It was none other than Rita Skeeter. She spent the whole summer crying and getting over him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~END OF FLASH BACK~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh, Hermione! Krum is scum! Hey, that rhymes!" Ginny said, chuckling at the last bit.  
  
"Yeah, besides... you've moved on. To Harry," Parvati said with a smile.  
  
"Hermione did the summoning charm and her pillow came back to her. She then chucked it at Parvati, and hit her in the stomach.  
  
"Hey! Ow! That hurt!" Parvati said, trying to look like she was in pain.  
  
"Serves you right," Hermione said with a smirk.  
  
"Hermione, it's not good to keep things bottled up. So just tell us how you REALLY feel!" Ginny said. She then jumped off the bed and hid behind it, thinking Hermione was going to hit her with something.  
  
"Ginny, Lavender, Parvati... why don't you believe me? I don't have feelings for him, I don't," Hermione said, trying to convince them, and herself.  
  
~*~You keep on denying  
  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
  
Baby, we're not buying  
  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
  
Face it like a grown up  
  
When ya gonna own up  
  
That ya got, got, got it bad  
  
No chance, no way  
  
I won't say it, no, no  
  
Give up, give in  
  
Check the grin, you're in love~*~  
  
"Sure, whatever you say, Hermione..." Lavender said, nodding knowingly.  
  
Parvati rolled her eyes.  
  
Ginny lit a small blue fire and put it on the floor, near Hermione's foot.  
  
"Liar, liar, pants on fire," Ginny giggled.  
  
That just sent all four of them into hysterics. They didn't know what was so funny about it, but they just couldn't help but laugh.  
  
The door opened just then and Harry and Ron were standing in the frame, both wearing weird expressions on their faces. It wasn't everyday they opened the door to a laughing contest, or at least, that is what it seemed to be.  
  
"What is so funny?" Harry asked.  
  
"Noth... nothing!" Hermione managed to gasp out before covering Parvati and Lavender's mouths with her hands, so they wouldn't say anything. Unfortunely for her, she only had two hands and three big mouthed friends.  
  
"Hermione won't admit something that we all know is true!" Ginny said, between giggles.  
  
"What?" Ron asked, intrigued.  
  
"Nothing, she's just playing," Hermione said, hoping they bought it.  
  
"But, Hermione, you're the one whose pants are on fire!" Lavender managed to say after she got away from Hermione's hand.  
  
That sent the girls laughing like hyenas again, even Hermione.  
  
Harry just shook his head and rolled his eyes at Ron. Ron rolled his eyes back.  
  
~*~This scene won't play  
  
I won't say I'm in love  
  
You're doin' flips  
  
Read our lips  
  
You're in love  
  
You're way off base  
  
I won't say it  
  
Get off my case  
  
I won't say it~*~  
  
Hermione then got control over herself and sat up on the floor, all four girls had been rolling on the floor laughing.  
  
"Did you want something?" Hermione asked, trying to change the subject.  
  
"We just wanted to know if you... all... were going to come to Hogsmeade tomorrow," Harry said, staring at Hermione. When he realized that he was staring, he quickly turned to face Ron.  
  
Hermione saw him looking in her direction, and she blushed and then looked down into her lap.  
  
"Maybe I DO like him. Is that possible?" She asked herself as she smiled.  
  
~*~Girl, don't be proud  
  
It's ok, you're in love  
  
Oh...  
  
At least out loud  
  
I won't say I'm in love~*~  
  
  
  
DC: How was it? Did you like it, hate it, think it was okay? Please tell me! (That means review!) Thank you! :) 


	2. Hogsmeade

DC: I don't own anything... songfic to "You Don't Know" by 98º. I know that the song doesn't fit totally with the story, but it's the closest song I could find to go with it. So please bear with me, thank you! :) Please review! :)  
  
Hermione stood up and took the towel off her head. She shook her hair out and the water went all over Harry and Ron.  
  
"Serves you right," Hermione said with a smirk as Harry and Ron wiped their faces.  
  
"So do you all want to come or not?" Ron said, once his face was somewhat dryer.  
  
"Sure!" Lavender said with a smile as she looked at Ron.  
  
Ginny looked over at Lavender then and drew her eyebrows together, "I didn't know Lav liked Ronnikens!" she thought to herself.  
  
Ginny then got up, walked over to Parvati, and sat down next to her. She whispered into her ear, "I think Lav likes my brother!"  
  
Parvati looked at Ginny and burst into laughter. Ginny then joined in.  
  
~*~Who could know the emptiness inside  
  
Every time I see your face  
  
Too many feelings left behind  
  
Do you wonder why  
  
I turn away when you look at me~*~  
  
"What is so funny?" Harry asked.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all," Parvati said, trying to control herself.  
  
"Uhuh..." Ron said, while giving Harry a look that plainly said "whatever."  
  
****************NEXT DAY*******************  
  
"Hermione, get out of that shower! There are like, three other people waiting to use it!" Lavender said as she banged on the bathroom door in vain.  
  
"Hold on a minute!" came the muffled reply.  
  
"She wants to look her best, for her future husband!" Ginny smiled.  
  
That got Hermione out of the bathroom in a flash.  
  
"Stop saying that! I don't like him! I don't!" Hermione insisted.  
  
Lavender then ran into the bathroom and locked the door.  
  
Ginny started to laugh and then fell off the bed.  
  
Now it was Hermione's turn to start laughing. She sat on the bed where Ginny had fell from and put her hair in a ponytail.  
  
"Honestly, Hermione, you really got to do SOMETHING with that hair of yours!" Parvati said as she sat down behind Hermione and took the ponytail out.  
  
"Like what?" Hermione said, raising her eyebrows.  
  
"Nothing too fancy, but something better than a ponytail! After all, you ARE meeting your boyfriend there!" Parvati said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah!" Ginny agreed as she too sat behind Hermione.  
  
"Whatever, I give up. Fine, I DO like Harry, happy?" Hermione said, slowly and quietly.  
  
Lavender opened the door and exclaimed, "I knew it! I knew it!" She then shut the door and continued doing whatever she was doing.  
  
~*~Never wanting your eyes to see  
  
This desperate heart that knows  
  
How perfect we could be~*~  
  
While Parvati and Ginny did Hermione's hair, Lavender was in the bathroom, making herself look as pretty as she could, for Ron.  
  
Unbeknownst to her, Ginny, Hermione, and Parvati could hear Lavender talking to herself.  
  
"Oh, he's just going to LOVE my outfit! I know how much he likes purple! And I'm not wearing an inch of maroon!" Lavender said to herself dreamily.  
  
The three girls sitting on the bed just outside the bathroom burst into hysterics at that comment, causing Lavender to open the door and go quite red in the face.  
  
Ginny managed to gasp out, "You may not be wearing any maroon, but your face sure is!" then she fell off the bed once more.  
  
Lavender gave all three of them a threatening glare and shut the door, praying that they wouldn't squeal, but, knowing how they treated Hermione about Harry, she knew it was all in vain.  
  
Parvati finished Hermione's hair, which she put in a French braid, and then picked out one of her turquoise robes and told Hermione to put it on. Hermione did as she was told; it was less effort than arguing.  
  
~*~Baby, 'cause you don't know how I feel  
  
Livin' my life without you  
  
Baby, and you don't know what it's like  
  
Lovin' you all this time~*~  
  
Harry and Ron knocked on the door, "Hurry up! We're going to be late!" Ron yelled.  
  
"Just a minute!" Ginny hollered.  
  
Lavender then opened the door, smiling at Ron. Hermione lowered her eyes in a flash to the floor. She nervously fidgeted with her hands as Parvati struck up a conversation. "Why am I acting like this? I don't act this way, Hermione Granger does not lose her cool, she doesn't!" Hermione thought to herself.  
  
"All right, let's go," Ginny said as they all came out of the room and onto the staircase.  
  
So all six of them left the common room and headed for the statue that led to the secret passageway to Hogsmeade.  
  
"Ron, will you come with me into that new quill store? I need a new one, and I want your opinion," Lavender said as they came across the first shop in Hogsmeade.  
  
"Sure!" Ron exclaimed, for he has had a secret crush on Lavender for a long time.  
  
Just then Ginny whispered something to Parvati.  
  
"Hey, Ginny, will you come with me to the, um, gift shop? I promised my, um, sister I would get her something..." Parvati said.  
  
"Sure, Parvati! Harry, you and Hermione hang out for a while, and we'll all meet at the ice cream shop in about an hour, okay?" Ginny said quickly as she dragged Parvati off in the direction of the gift shop.  
  
Hermione shot them both looks of pure venom. "I can't believe they did this to me!" Hermione thought furiously, "I'm going to KILL them!"  
  
"Well, Herm, what do you want to do?" Harry asked as he continued walking down the quiet street.  
  
"Um, want to go to Honeydukes?" Hermione asked, thinking of his favorite store.  
  
"Sure," Harry said happily.  
  
~*~I'll give you all my love, heart and soul  
  
Riskin' it all on a chance  
  
Now when I need you the most  
  
You don't know~*~  
  
"Oh God, I wish I didn't like him so much. Or if I absolutely HAD to like him, I wish he knew and felt the same way as I do!" Hermione said to herself.  
  
Truth was, she loved liking Harry. She loved thinking about him and pretending she was going out with him, in her mind.  
  
"Hey, you okay, Herm?" Harry asked concerned, Hermione had been staring intently at a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine," Hermione said, but inside, her heart was doing cartwheels. "He called me HERM! I love it when he calls me Herm!" she thought to herself excitedly.  
  
Soon, the left Honeydukes and headed for the bookshop, surprisingly enough, it was Harry's idea, and not Hermione's.  
  
"I want to show you something, a book I once saw that I think you would enjoy," Harry had said.  
  
The scene that they entered into was not a normal one, at least, not normal to normal people. There was a huge cage, about six feet tall in the middle of the room. Inside the cage were about ten books; all of them were making a hideous, screeching noise quite like a cat being strangled. The title of the books was called "The Screeching Book of Screeching Owls and Other Magical Birds That Live With Humans." Also, right to the left of that was a huge sign that said "Gilderoy Lockhart book signing today! Grab a book and get it signed!"  
  
"Oh wow, I guessed he got his memory back, huh?" Harry said with dread. He was not in the mood for Lockhart.  
  
"Guess so," Hermione said, blushing some. She was still embarrassed to have liked such a moronic baboon.  
  
Just then, Lockhart himself came out from behind a shelf of books labeled "Adventures."  
  
"Well if it isn't Harry Potter! Are you here for another autograph? Well here, this is on me!" Lockhart said as he grabbed one of his new books, entitled "Months with Monsters" and signed it. He then handed it to Harry and whispered into his ear, "I hope you won't take what happened five years ago seriously, I was only kidding. Honestly!"  
  
Hermione gave him a look of hatred almost equal to the one she had given Parvati and Ginny earlier that day.  
  
~*~All I ever wanted in this world  
  
Baby, I found in you  
  
I never felt this way before  
  
But I can't break through  
  
And now I lie awake, alone at night  
  
So afraid now to close my eyes  
  
Just one more dream of you  
  
I'll carry here inside~*~  
  
"All right, I can do this, I can tell Harry Potter how I feel, I can," Hermione said to herself, trying to draw up some confidence.  
  
"Hermione Granger? Is that seriously you? Why you don't look the same as you did five years ago at all!" Lockhart said, remember why she looked so familiar.  
  
"Um..." was Hermione's reply.  
  
"Come on, Herm, let's go find that book," Harry said, trying to get away from Lockhart.  
  
Harry took Hermione's wrist and dragged her away towards the shelf marked "History."  
  
Harry grabbed a book off the shelf by Marlin Merville and opened to page 85. He put the book under Hermione's nose and told her to read.  
  
"'Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, and Harry Potter, that's right, THE Harry Potter are the only known survivors of the legendary He-Who-Must-Not- Be-Named. They bravely battled him in the year of ---- (they were in their sixth year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry). By using the order of the Phoenix, Granger, Weasley, and Potter, working together, destroyed Lord Voldemort and regained his captives, Weasley's sister, Ginny, and Draco Malfoy. The three of them have received the highest honor of bravery the Ministry has to offer.' Wow. I can't believe we are in a history book! What is this called anyway?" Hermione exclaimed as she turned over the book to read the title. It was called "A Recent History Of Heroes."  
  
"Yeah, I found it when I was searching for books on Alfred the Amazing," Harry said while Hermione's eyes scanned the cover of the book.  
  
"Has Ron seen this? Or Ginny?" Hermione asked as she finally looked up at Harry's face.  
  
"Ron has seen it, and he told Ginny about it, he was with me when I found out about the book," Harry replied.  
  
"Oh wow. Harry, this is so amazing! I don't believe it, I really don't!" Hermione said excitedly.  
  
"Well do, because it's true," Harry said with a smile.  
  
~*~Baby, 'cause you don't know how I feel  
  
Livin' my life without you  
  
Baby, and you don't know what it's like  
  
Lovin' you all this time  
  
I'll give you all my love, heart and soul  
  
Riskin' it all on a chance  
  
Now when I need you the most  
  
You don't know~*~  
  
Harry then looked at his watch and turned to Hermione, saying, "Hey, Herm, we have to go now, it's time to meet the gang."  
  
So they left and headed for the ice cream shop. When they got there, Lavender and Ron were already there. About five minutes later, Parvati and Ginny came strolling in laughing about something.  
  
"What is so funny?" Lavender asked.  
  
"Oh, just the thought of Ron actually asking you out," Ginny said with a giggle.  
  
Lavender turned as red as a tomato at that comment and asked, "How did you know he asked me out?"  
  
"We saw you both at the Muggle Appliance Store... and we heard him ask you out," Parvati said with a grin.  
  
"I'm going to kill you!" Lavender said as she ran after a giggling Ginny and a scared Parvati.  
  
"Alright, if Ron could tell Lav how he feels, than I can CERTAINLY tell Harry that I like him!" Hermione told herself.  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron were just standing there when the three girls finally came back. Lavender had calmed down some and Parvati had stopped hiding behind Ginny.  
  
Lavender had an idea, and she said, "You know what? I'm going to tell you all a secret. Well, Parvati, Ginny, and Hermione know already, but you two don't." Lavender pointed to Ron and Harry.  
  
"What is it?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
~*~And I would hold you all through the night  
  
I would stay right by your side  
  
And I'd give you the world if your love was mine  
  
But, baby, could it be I'm only dreamin'  
  
Don't let it pass me by~*~  
  
"Well, I think it will peak Harry's interest more than Ron, but I'm not totally sure," she said with a smile.  
  
"Well tell us then!" Ron said, a tad loudly.  
  
"Harry, Hermione likes you!" Lavender said, and then she ran out of the shop like it was on fire and she was wearing a wooden outfit.  
  
Hermione's face turned bright red, even redder than Lavender's had a minute before. She was absolutely going to kill Lavender this time, and she was also going to kill Ginny and Parvati for starting it all. Hermione was very tempted to turn around and run, like Lavender had, but before she could, Harry took her by the arm and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Hermione..."  
  
~*~Baby, 'cause you don't know how I feel  
  
Livin' my life without you  
  
Baby, and you don't know what it's like  
  
Lovin' you all this time  
  
I'll give you all my love, heart and soul  
  
Riskin' it all on a chance  
  
Now when I need you the most  
  
You don't know~*~  
  
THE END.  
  
AN: Just so you all know, I'm not going to continue this; you will just have to use your imagination! (Don't you just hate me? LOL, jk...) please review! :) 


End file.
